


Just Like He Always Did

by booksbeforeboys



Series: To Fight Next To You [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, FUTURE!PERCABETH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksbeforeboys/pseuds/booksbeforeboys
Summary: Percy's shaking and has been talking to himself in the mirror all morning. The reason? Annabeth Chase. Oh, and a question that's been on his mind- a question he's been dying to ask her.originally posted on wattpad





	Just Like He Always Did

**Set in the timeline along TOA.**

+++

Percy Jackson was scared— scared out of his mind. He was convinced that the world was staring him down and that any moment the floor would collapse underneath him. Thankfully, that didn't happen, which was a whole new experience. Sure, he was a demigod—a  _hero_  even. And for a demigod, everything isn't normal and you could die at any moment, that thought was comforting— _not!_

So, yes, he's a demigod and he's literally stared at death right in the face, but why was he a nervous wreck?  _Annabeth Chase_. This was all Annabeth's fault, _all of it._ Percy groaned in despair, _'What am I doing?!'_ He was facing a mirror and talking to himself, for what it seems like, the _500th_  time.

"Okay. I can do this. I can do this, I can do this," he took a deep breath and stared at himself again, he swallowed the lump in his throat, "I  _cannot_  do this."

There was a sudden knock at his door and Thalia entered, wearing a smug smirk looking like she won a bet  _(and perhaps she did)_. "What are you waiting for  _Kelp Face_?" Percy gulped nervously, and thought,  _'I'm waiting for the universe to strike me with lightning'_ and,— so he was. Jason Grace soon was by his side, wearing a wide smile, this just made Percy even more nervous. He muttered something in  _fish_ and the two siblings raised their eyebrows at him. "I can't do this, guys," Percy stepped a few inches away from Jason and sat on the edge of his head, looking miserable. "What if I mess things up? Or Annabeth _'accidentally'_  judo flips me again? What if a giant suddenly springs to life from the earth and tries to eat us? What if—" he suddenly stopped when someone else came rushing in.

His best man, his best friend, Grover— was wearing a wide grin and looked like he was about to cry. The satyr rushed over to the group and tackled Percy in a hug, when he pulled away he looked at Percy with wide eyes.

_"Stop worrying about those kinds of things, Perce. You just gotta go with it. You can't waste life  worrying about the what if's."_

Percy smiled at all of them with gratefulness and took his courage with him as he stood up.

He silently prayed that this was going to be okay,and by _okay,_ he meant  _Annabeth wouldn't Karate chop his face or Judo flip him to the ground._

_With the ring in the palm of his shaking hands,_  he ran to her, just like  _he always did._


End file.
